Legendary
by Runic Arithmancer Uzumaki
Summary: Harry Potter died, by his own hand, unable to live as the embarrassment he thought himself to be. What happens when a different Harry Potter from an alternate world, through a hand dealt by Death is offered a second chance to take his place? Rated M just to be safe. Features War, Politics and Romance.


**Legendary**

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

* * *

Harry looked up shyly from his place among the Hufflepuff's. They had been so close. She used to come to him for everything. The nostalgia hit him hard, making the pain he was feeling intensify. Every day, every hour, every minute, he felt sad. He felt lonely.

Hufflepuff's valued hard work, almost as much as loyalty. He didn't understand why he was sorted into this house. For that matter, he felt that he wouldn't belong in any house. He had never been brave. He loved to read, but he could never compete with a Ravenclaw in the thirst for knowledge. Cunning was just not in his character.

But hard work, he would do. Not for himself but to make those he loved happy. But, no matter how hard he tried or how long he tried he would always be known as the clumsy puff.

Was it his fault that he was clumsy? Was he to blame for his lack of popularity? Was not being brave a huge crime? Maybe he was to blame. Maybe it had been his fault all the time. But she could at least be there for him right? He hadn't asked much, just for a little bit of time spent as siblings. An hour would have been enough. Why had she never returned any of his greetings? Some form of acknowledgement would have kept him happy for weeks. Why did she have to ignore him while they passed each other in the corridors?

Maybe these were the same reasons Danny avoided him too, or it had to be a Quidditch thing. Danny was the Chaser, Rose the seeker and, he was the biggest _nobody_ in the stands.

"Rose just doesn't know how to interact in public darling. Just give her some time sweetie." His mother had said, but the sad smile marring her face later let him know just how awkward things were. True, teenagers held some sort of taboo against interacting with their family members in public, but wasn't she taking this a bit too far.

He wasn't trying to be angst with his thoughts, but that was how his life was.

For now though, he didn't care. He wanted to talk to her, just one last time. Just once, to hear her voice. He would attempt to interact with her, for she was all he had ever had. The little sister he would have killed for. He needed to do this before he carried out his plan and left her forever.

Harry Potter slowly got up from his place at the Hufflepuff table. He stalked over to the Gryffindor table where his sister sat joking around with Neville Longbottom, the Boy-Who-Lived. Ronald Weasley was stuffing his mouth with food while his sister Ginerva and best friend Granger sat at his side reprimanding him for his eating habits. His beloved sister said something that made Weasley look up from his food in indignation while the rest laughed at his expense.

"R-Rose" he whispered, now standing right behind her.

Her laughter froze, her smile becoming strained.

"Yes?" she asked, her beautiful red hair bouncing off her shoulders. Those hazel eyes that had looked p to him so much, once upon a time, now had an embarrassed look. They all knew of Harry Potter, the walking disaster who couldn't so much as levitate his quill to save his life.

"C-Can I talk to you? A-Alone?" he gestured outside.

She looked uncomfortable. Her four friends had gone silent, now looking at him in … _pity,_ especially Granger and the girl Weasley. Longbottom just looked plain uncomfortable while the male Weasley went back to stuffing his mouth.

"U-Um … I-I'm quite busy now Harry, can we do this later, please" she said trying to get the conversation over with before it began. She gave an uncomfortable smile towards her friends.

"I-I … Please R-Rose. Just for a few minutes. I really want to talk with yo-" Harry stammered.

"Oooi mate. She says she's busy right. Leave her alone will ya. Stop hounding her with your whiny family bonding nonsense" Weasley spit out through chewing his food.

"Ron!" both Granger and the other Weasley shouted in indignation.

Harry couldn't help the sinking feeling in him as he turned to loom at Rose. Had she been telling them all about their private conversations? His sister refused to meet his eyes making the answer pretty evident in her eyes. He couldn't help the betrayed look that arose on his face, though his sister intently focused on her plate, rather than face him.

"Leave H-Harry. Please don't cause a scene" she whispered and it was then that he noticed that nearly the entire hall including some of the staff was staring at him, the lone Puff standing beside the famous Gryffindor five.

Causing a scene was he. He felt anger rise within him at the thought. Was wanting to talk to your own sister that bad? Well, it was bad that she didn't want anything to do with him. Just like his brain had told him, but his heart. The damned thing still longed for her affection. It felt as if the only person who cared for him was his mother, and to some extent his father. It wouldn't matter anyway, for he won't be here in this thrice damned place any longer. The laughter, mocking, jeering throughout the past years ran through his mind in a single second.

He literally ran out of the Great Hall in a fit of rage. The first time in his life he had ever been truly angry. He walked into the forbidden forest, as the entirety of Hogwarts busied with lunch.

He walked and crouched down on the spot where he often came to when the ridicule on his person got out of hand.

"I'm sorry Mum … Dad" he thought before pulling out a shiny silver dagger, a gift from his Godfather for his fifteenth birthday.

In one swift motion Harry Potter cut his own throat.

No one saw the young teen as he choked and slowly bled out, slipping into the arms of death.

No one saw the soft glow around the boys chest as his soul departed onto the next great adventure.

None noticed a second soft glow entering the soulless body of young Harry Potter.

With a deep breath Harry Potter took in his first breath back to life. In that very instant the entire multiverse shifted, as something very fundamental changed.

A new player had entered the game and none were wiser. They would find out, but not for a very long time.

Harry got up and stretched his legs whilst pocketing the expensive looking dagger lying on the ground. Waving his hand casually, he vanished the blood stain standing out on his expensive robes. With a distinct swagger, he made his way back to the castle with a superior smirk on his face.


End file.
